Forgive me for my transgressions
by Syreina
Summary: Omega Seth goes into heat and Dolph mates with him for all the wrong reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm borrowing the Omega and Alpha universes that I keep reading in Supernatural Fan fictions and such. let me know what you think.

* * *

Seth whines softly shifting in the bed. He is half way across the world in Abu Dabhi for the house shows and his heat started. The suppressants are not working and he had read on the package that if he used them too long eventually his heat would just over power them and he would go through a stronger Heat then normal. He knew after being on them for years he would eventually have his body force him to go into a heat. He didn't count on it now though. In the middle of a foreign country.

He shifts and feels the wetness between his legs from his slick starting to come out from him. His body was screaming for a mate, and screaming for someone to take him. He whimpers and feels the need building in him stronger. The need to have someone knot him. To have an alpha claim him. Seth shifts and squirms trying to ignore it but even he knows that it's not going to happen and soon enough he'll be worse off.

He can smell his own slick and scent of his hormones filling his room. He swears that everyone can smell it in a 5 mile radius and he starts to get scared. He doesn't want just any alpha claiming him and forcing themselves on him. He reaches for his phone and then remembers he has no one to call. Hunter can't knot him and like hell he's little big show anywhere near him. He falls back on to the bed and shakes softly His heat is starting to make his skin crawl with fire and making his head swim. Seth pants softly and then sobs softly. Seth finally hides his face in a pillow and shakes softly. He begins to get very scared now that he knows for sure the scent is going to start reaching the hallway and he reaches for his phone again. He was desperate and goes to call Hunter, He needs someone to protect him.

He didn't hear the door open as he listens to the phone ring. He gasps when the phone is pulled from his hand and Seth looks wide-eyed up at Dolph Ziggler looks him over and has one of the most evil smirks he's seen and his eyes are dark with lust. Dolph then holds the phone to his ear, "Good morning Hunter."

Seth can hear Hunter growl and ask, "How'd you get Seth's phone."

Dolph smirks softly and looks down at the squirming omega. His alpha instincts going into over drive as he smells the hormones and slick coming from Seth. Seth can smell Dolph's Alpha scent and spreads his legs for him and whimpers softly. His insticts kicking into over drive and the desire for someone anyone to make the heat stop now. Dolph growl softly into the phone, "Aww your golden boy is right here. He's in quiet the state though." Dolph pulls at Seth's wet sleeping pants and slides them down Seth's legs as he holds the phone with his shoulder to his head, "But don't worry I'm going to take very good care of him. Then we'll talk."

Seth whimpers as the predatory look on Dolph's face as he crawls between Seth's legs and hangs the phone up. He then nuzzles Seth's cock as he breaths in the Seth's scent and shivers softly at the desire building in himself. Dolph then sits up and looks up at Seth, whispering, "Oh I'm going to enjoy watching this play out."

Seth can't even talk now. His whole body is screaming at him to make Dolph knot him. To make Dolph take him. Dolph smirks as he crawls over Seth and runs his hand over Seth's thigh, "So needy Omega."

Seth pants and looks up at Dolph, "Please... "

Dolph smirks and sheds his own clothing and throws them over the side with Seth's sleep pants. Dolph smirks, his finger teases Seth's slick lubed hole before gently pushing in. Seth lets out a gasp at the feeling and spread his legs more, pushing down against the finger. Dolph smirks and watches Seth's face as he works the finger in and out. Seth pants and tries to hold the sides of the bed to keep grounded. The heat making everything just feel surreal and too good. Dolph purrs softly and pulls his finger and licks it clean, "So beautiful. I'm going to fuck you so good Omega. Your going to limp for a week."

Seth lets out a keen whine of need and his one hand flies up and grabs Dolph's hair. He pulls him down and kisses him deeply. Dolph growls and kisses Seth back, his hand holds Seth's hip tightly. Dolph pulls away and takes Seth's wrist and kisses it before putting Seth's hand on the head-board, "Hang on little one."

Seth holds onto the head-board and looks up at Dolph with need and fear. Dolph lines himself up with Seth's hole and pushes into him. The slick easing Dolph into Seth. Seth cries out at the feeling of Dolph stretching him open. His back arches as he presses himself more against Dolph, needing his knot. Dolph smirks and ducks down and nips at Seth's neck, "shh.. Soon little one. You just hold on tightly."

Seth whimpers and holds the head-board as Dolph beings to thrust in and out of him, Seth's free hand moves to hold Dolph's arm tightly needing to feel something there to ground himself. The heat is making this feel to good and Seth is starting to feel overwhelmed by it all. Dolph moves Seth's legs onto his shoulders and goes as deeply as he can into Seth, making sharp full thrusts, making the omega shake and cry out. Dolph growls and presses his face into Seth's neck as he moves harshly in Seth, "Fuck.. so good."

Seth pants and shakes softly as he feels the need burn in him. He then cries out as Dolph pulls out suddenly at the loss of the feeling. He whines in need and Dolph clicks his tongue before flipping Seth onto his stomach. Dolph then moves a pillow under Seth's hip and boosting up his ass. Seth mewls softly as Dolph pushes back in and starts thrusting in earnest, hitting Seth's spot with every thrust. Seth shakes and his fingers latch onto the sheets. Dolph groans as his knot begins to come and he leans over, whispering into Seth's ear, "Your mine now bitch."

Seth shakes with need as he feels the knot and then he whimpers softly at the words, hiding his face in the bed. Dolph groans and thrusts deeply as he comes, his knot locking into Seth. Seth cries out as he comes onto the pillow from the feeling. Dolph leans over and bites where shoulder meets neck, his hips jerking as he comes deep inside Seth. Seth shrieks at the pain of the bite but soon it becomes a dull ache as Dolph pulls back from the bloody mark

Dolph pants and falls on Seth's back, his knot holding him in place. Seth moans softly and Dolph moves laying them both on their sides. He keeps his arm tightly wrapped around Seth's waist keeping him in place. As Dolph's knot goes down Seth relaxes into his warmth. Dolph smirks as he licks over the mark.

The door slams open and Seth whines softly at the light not all there yet. Dolph moves and sits up. His one arm in front of Seth, his alpha instincts to protect his omega. He though smirks when he sees Hunter and the rest of the authority looking at them. Hunter glares at him and then looks down at Seth, seeing the blood on Seth's shoulder still and the mating mark, "Shit."

Dolph smirks at him, "Hello Hunter. I guess you don't want to wait for that little talk huh?"

Hunter glares at Dolph, "you.. son..of.."

Kane glares at Dolph as well and starts walking forward.

Dolph growls, "you can't come between us.. I marked him and mated him Hunter. International law protects us."

Seth rubs his face as the heat fades slowly and reality sets in. He shrinks more into Dolph from the glare that Hunter is giving him.

Hunter growls out some curses. Stephanie looks concerned and quiet which isn't normal for her at all.

Dolph smirks, "what's wrong Hunter, Am I screwing with your plans for your golden boy." Dolph rubs Seth's side and tips Seth's face to look at him as well as he speaks, "This bitch is mine Hunter and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Stephanie glares at him but then smiles sweetly, "Dolph.. I will destroy you for this."

Dolph nods, "Yup.. but later.. I think I want another ride on him. Kind of a celebratory thing."

He waves the authority away and his hands grip Seth's hips. Seth grabs at Dolph's hands and shakes his head. Stephanie closes the door, pulling everyone away from the room. Seth whines softly and Dolph glares down at him.

"why" Seth whispers softly.

Dolph flips him and pins him against the bed. He pushes back into Seth in one fluid motion and groans softly, "maybe because I always wanted this ass.. maybe to make you pay for getting me fired.. Maybe I just wanted you to pay for being a sell out and trying to destroy my life."

Seth moans and bites the sheet, as Dolph starts to move in him. Dolph reaches under and stokes Seth's cock, his thumb running over the head. Seth moans and his hands grip the sheets on the bed. Dolph smirks and then pulls out and this time he flips Seth onto his back again wanting to look at his face. He puts Seth's legs over his shoulders and pushes back into Seth, looking down into Seth's eyes, "Say it."

Seth moans as Dolph wraps his hand around him again, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

Dolph thrusts sharply into Seth and snarls, "say it."

Seth gasps and then whispers, "yours.. "

Dolph groans at the sound of that and Seth's tight walls around him. He trusts harder and hitting Seth's spot again. His hand tightening around Seth's cock as he strokes him. Seth whines with pleasure as he pushes back to meet Dolph's cock inside him. Dolph growls and leans over, running his tongue over the mark again making Seth's body feel like it's on fire. Dolph growls and bites down again as he comes inside Seth. Seth cries out as he comes on his stomach and over Dolph's hand.

...

Seth groans softly as he wakes in the morning. His body aches with everything that happened. His legs where itchy because of the dried cum and slick on them. He then sits up and winces. He looks around the room and bites his lip. He looks up when Dolph walks out of the shower and smirks at him.

Dolph walks over and touches the mating mark on Seth's shoulder, "I can't believe last night was real."

Seth nods slowly and then looks at Dolph confused when Dolph starts to laugh. Dolph pulls on his pants and looks at Seth, "you know when you asked why?'

Seth nods and whispers, "yeah." Something feels wrong right now and Seth swallows listening.

Dolph leans forward and goes almost nose to nose with Seth, "I did do it because I wanted to get you back for being the golden boy."

Seth's heart drops. Dolph smirks at him and heads through the door, "see you later bitch."

Seth sits there in the hotel room after Dolph left and his heart just sank. Every omega feared what just happened. Dolph had bite him but then walked away. He was now off-limits to everyone. He couldn't date, he couldn't do anything. He was owned by Dolph but Dolph had walked away. Dolph had doomed Seth to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth walks into Raw later on that week. Seth had come home to the US and had not seen Dolph at all. Dolph wasn't trying to contact him at all and Seth felt a fear building in his stomach. He knew in his head that Dolph had done this to get back at Seth for trying to take his job away and for being the protected Golden boy. For turning on everyone and for everything that happened in the Shield as well. But this was just..

Seth would never be able to mate or find anyone that would want someone who was still by right's mated but their alpha left them. Dolph could move on. Alpha's where allowed many partners if they so wanted. And Alphas where the only ones that could break the mating. Alpha's held all the power. Also with the law that was put in with the best intentions. It was meant to stop people from forcing people to break bites because the alpha's family didn't want them with the omega. No one knew the law would cause what Seth was experiencing. There was nothing anyone could do.

Seth sits in the locker room, his head in his hands. Stephanie walks in and looks down at him. She takes a breath and whispers, "I'm sorry Seth."

Stephanie was an omega herself and she sits down by Seth and rubs his back.

Seth looks at her with tears in his eyes, "Don't I deserve it. Look at what I caused."

Stephanie sighs and looks at him, She then speaks softly, "Hunter wants you to come with the authority to the ring."

Seth nods and follows her to the ring. Seth senses almost immediately something is up when Joey and Jamie won't look at him. Seth tries to be on guard but seeing Kane and Show there, he knows if something is going to happen he was drastically out numbered. Hunter takes the mic, "Tonight.. we need to out someone from the authority."

Seth closes his eyes and keeps his head up, He feels Shows hands close around his arms.

Hunter stands in front of Seth, "you mated with Dolph. You are useless to us now Seth."

Seth opens his eyes and glares up at him.

Hunter gets in his face, "How could you turn on us like that.. after everything we have done for you."

Seth takes a breath, "I didn't turn on you. He forced me."

Hunter shakes his head and then looks at Show nodding. Seth screams in pain when Show's huge fist connects with this stomach. The authority assault Seth and in the end Hunter pedigrees him on top the steel steps. When they leave the Refs need to bring in the medics. Seth is stretchered form the arena. Seth loses consciousnesses as he's put into the ambulance. Dolph has effectively taken everything from him.

* * *

Dean walks into the arena earlier that night and cocks his head, hearing everyone saying something about Seth and that something happened. Dean wonders if he cares enough to find out and then he looks at his Alpha Roman and hums in thought. Dean then hears Dolph's laughter he turns his head and listens to Dolph.

Dolph looks at Ryback as he speaks, "I mated him and now he's stuck. I finally got pay back on that bitch."

Ryback looks at the smaller man, "You claimed the golden boy as your bitch."

Dolph smirks softly, "Yup he was heat and I knotted him and then walked out. He's going to learn that fucking with all of us and trying to take our jobs away and destroy us was the worst idea"

Dean growls softly and then looks at Roman who looks equally as pissed. Dean is an omega and he knew they wouldn't listen to him so he lets Roman take the lead with a soft growl, "If you don't rip him a new one.. I will."

Roman advances and looks down at Dolph, "you did what?"

Dolph shrugs, "I showed Seth what it's like when someone tries to destroy your life. Like he tried to destroy ours."

Roman glares at him, "So you mated him and then walked away.. That's low."

Dolph shrugs, "I'll break the bond eventually but for now he can suffer."

Dean finally snaps, "do you know what you're doing to him. That is every omega's worst fear. You just made it come true for him. You're Scum.. not your worse then scum.. you're shit."

Dolph glares at Dean.

Dean continues though and snarls, "Alpha's like you make me sick."

Roman shakes his head, "He's right man. Alphas are suppose to protect and care for thier omega's. You just.. took everything from him. No alpha will ever want a Mated omega. Not to mention what the authority will do to him."

Dolph shakes his head, "maybe he shouldn't have sold out."

Dean tries to remain calm but instead he reaches back and punches Dolph in the jaw. Roman has to grab Dean to keep him from killing Dolph.

Dean storms into the arena and looks at Roman, "I fucking hate People like that. He ... Let me kill him."

Roman shakes his head and whispers, "You can't Dean."

Dean watches as medic's run towads the ring. Dean looks at Roman, "Raw just started."

Roman walks over and looks at the TV. He curses when he sees Hunter standing over Seth who looks to have been pedigreed into the steps, "The authority dealt with Seth."

Dean looks at the TV and frowns, "Roman.. Can I kill him yet?"

Roman looks at the monitor and shakes his head, "No but you can punch him again.. and again. Hell as many times as you want."

Dean shakes his head and then moves towards the ring. He stops when he sees Seth stretchered out. Dean follows the stretcher and Roman follows as well. They go past dolph who is just entering and Dolph pales a little. Dean takes that chance to walk over and punch Dolph again and this time Dolph lands on his ass. Dean glares at Dolph, "you know what.. You won't have to worry about what the authority is going to do to you. I'm going to destroy you Dolph."

Roman nods and glares at Dolph before pulling Dean to follow the stretcher.

* * *

Dolph stands there watching the Ambulance go and he runs a hand through his hair. Everyone is glaring at him. Dolph mumbles softly, "I didn't mean for it to go this far."

* * *

Dean stands at Seth's bedside watching as Seth starts to wake up.

Roman looks up from the book he was riding and nods, "Finally."

Seth mumbles softly, "my head .. Dean.. Roman?"

Dean looks down at him and offers a small Smile, "Hey what did we tell you about taking on 5 people by yourself? How many times do I have to lecture you that you're not a one man army or John Cena. Do I have to start spanking you."

Seth looks at him with tears in his eyes, "you.. "

Roman sighs and leans forward, "No crying because we're here. Despite you being a shit.. You're our brother."

Seth looks at him and then cries harder. Roman shakes his head and looks at dean for help. Dean wraps his arms around Seth and whispers, "This isn't about us is it?"

Seth shakes his had and whispers, "He .. "

Dean nods, "we know. "

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Dean tightly.

Dean nods, "you're coming home with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth stays with Dean and Roman for over 3 months while he heals. They reform their brotherhood stronger than ever. It's just a brotherhood though as Seth was still claimed by Dolph. Dolph never broke the mating but didn't try to talk to Seth. Seth accepts and is silently mourning that he will never be able to have a mate of his own. He sees how Roman is with Dean and it breaks his heart. But There is nothing though Seth can do or them.

Finally when Seth was healthy enough to come back to the wwe, he accompanies Roman and Dean to find out his contact status as he wasn't fired but he isn't a part of the authority anymore. He follows Roman closely as they enter the arena, using Roman as a shield mentally. Seth looks around the arena as they move through it and knows he has an up hill climb. Everyone is staring at him and he still has alot of sin to atone for but he knows he will do it.

Seth sits in Roman and dean's locker room watching Raw quietly. He hasn't watched it since he was off. Randy came back and took the place of a Authorities Golden boy. Seth then feels a tingling on his neck and then looks up hearing Dolph's voice as he walk by the locker room. Seth closes his eyes and just wants to hide. He though shakes his head and looks down thinking to himself. Dean catches on though.

Dean looks at Seth. He knows the younger man as much as he doesn't say is still torn up over Dolph taking everything from him. Then there was the fact that every time when Seth thinks no one is looking he looks like he is in pain. Dean had heard that omegas that where separated from Alpha's sometimes would die. He had thought it was a wives tale though. He was starting to wonder with Seth and the way he was acting.

Dean thinks and then looks up when Roman gets ready to enter the ring. Dean cocks his head and then leaves the locker room and heads through the hallways. He finds Cena's locker room and knocks. He raises his eyebrow as Dolph answers. He knew John and Dolph where still friends and this is where he would find Dolph.

Dolph looked like crap. His eyes had bags under them and his normal tanned skin looks pale.

Dean shrugs though not caring, "I want you to break the mark."

Dolph sighs and looks at him, "I tried.. I can't.."

Dean eyes Dolph trying to remain calm, "what do you mean?"

Dolph mumbles, "I took the pills Dean.. the mark didn't break."

Dean grabs Dolph by the hair and drags him to Roman's locker room and throws him on the floor. Seth yelps when Dolph falls at his feet and Roman stands to avoid a lap full of Dolph. Both of them look at Dean and say, "Dean?"

Dean snarls, "He is saying he tried to break the mark.. He is saying that he can't break it."

Seth looks down at Dolph and cocks his head, "what.."

Dolph kneels on the cold concrete, "I TRIED ok.. I fucking took the pills. John won't lie for me and he saw me take them. The mark didn't break."

Dean slumps into a chair and looks at Seth. Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "oh."

Roman wants more than anything to beat the crap out of Dolph and then leave his body for someone to find.

Dolph looks at Seth and then whispers, "I'm sorry Seth."

Seth looks at him and then shrugs, "Hey I got your fired.. and continued to challenge you in the ring. I deserve to for the rest of my life to never be allowed to mate someone right? I mean that's fair."

Dolph winces hearing the pain and his own knowledge that he was ashamed of what he did. Dean starts pacing, getting highly agitated. Seth closes his eyes and then turns and leaves the locker room. Roman advances and his eyes go almost black in anger. He looks down at Dolph and grabs him by the hair.

Roman leans down and hisses in Dolph's face, "you will make this right.. Or I don't care about law or right and wrong. I will kill you."

Dolph looks at Roman and whispers, "I'm going to make this right and if I can't make this right.. I'll let you kill me."

Dean snarls at the bleach blond and then Dolph pulls free and walks out.

Seth sits on one of the set boxes holding his head. Dolph walks over and lays his hands on Seth's thighs. Seth's head snaps up and he looks at Dolph, with tears in his eyes. Dolph's hand comes up and cups Seth's cheek, wiping them away, "We're in this together Seth."

Seth eyes harden and before Dolph can breathe his fist connects with Dolph's face and Dolph falls back. Seth leaps on him and starts throwing punches wildly at him. Dolph lets Seth hit him a couple of times before he catches Seth's fists and then rolls them. He pins Seth on his back with his hands above his head. Seth struggles and growls. Dolph growls and uses his free hand to push on the mating mark and uses his alpha voice, "ENOUGH little one."

Seth shakes as all the anger just drains out of him in one wave and he lays limply under Dolph. Dolph gently massages the mark trying to keep Seth calm and listening. Seth shakes and looks up at Dolph with tears in his eyes. Dolph whispers, "I'm going to fix this.. Something in us.. is keeping us together. I will.. Fix this Seth."

Seth whispers softly, "I'll never forgive you."

Dolph smiles softly down at him, "I'll never forgive myself but I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to leave you alone to face this."

Seth looks at him and tugs on his hands trying to hide his face. Dolph lets his hands go and then gently pulls Seth against his chest and holds onto him tightly, Dolph also presses his own face into Seth's neck, letting Seth sob it out. Dolph whispers though softly, "Let me fix this. Let me be the way I should have been when I did this Seth. You are my omega and I'm your alpha."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stands in the locker room still agitated beyond belief. He glares at Roman who is trying to calm him down. Dean then slams his fist onto the table beside him as he looks at Dolph and Roman. Dean then snaps at them, "I'm not letting you anywhere near Seth."

Seth sits on the couch, holding his legs against his chest. Dolph had finally let Seth up and brought him back to the locker room where Dean and Roman where. He had explained that he honestly believed something in Seth and himself wanted them together and he was going to work to make this better. He wouldn't let seth go through this alone. Roman had just glared but Dean had reacted badly. He pulled Seth behind them and put him on the cough.

Dolph sighs watching Dean pace in front of him. , "Dean I can't break the mark and I'm not going to leave him alone to face this."

Dean growls, "He has us.. you got him assaulted and hurt. You also used his status against him and .. I want to make you hurt."

Roman rubs his head and then looks at Dolph, "I will make you a deal. I won't let Dean murder you and put your body on display for everyone to see. Which by the way would free Seth so I'm not opposed to it after what you did. But we will be around when your with Seth. Consider us your chaperons because I don't trust you."

Dolph looks at Roman and then nods, "Agreed."

Dean snaps as Roman, "how can you let him anywhere near Seth."

Roman shrugs, "Dean, Seth has chosen to try this so we need to respect that. Besides if he screws up, I'll let you have him."

Dean glares at Roman and then sighs, throwing up his hands, "Fine."

Dolph looks at Dean and then steps around him and then moves and sits by Seth. Seth looks at Dolph through his hair and then Dolph reaches out and tucks Seth's hair behind his ear, "I'll pick you up.. and well I guess them too after Raw. We'll go out for dinner or something. Ok?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Alright."

Dolph smiles softly and leans forward kissing Seth's temple whispering, "I'm going to make this better."

Seth nods and watches Dolph leave the locker room. Dean mutters and then looks at Roman, "I'm trusting you."

Dean then sits by Seth and leans his head on Seth's shoulder, "you sure about this?"

Seth moves his legs and then moves and shifts Dean, curling against his chest, "I .. I don't know.. He seems to confident.."

Dean nods, "They all do.. but if he hurts you.. I'm stabbing him over and over again with a fork."

Seth laughs softly, "I'll let you."

Later on that night after Raw, Seth sits in his, Roman and Dean's hotel room and looks up when there's a knock at the door. Roman opens it and nods at Dolph who is standing there. Dolph eyes Roman and then speaks softly, "So..I don't know what to say to you... "

Seth steps over to the door and Dolph looks at him, Smiling softly.

Dolph holds out his hand and smiles softly, "Ready?"

Seth nods and takes Dolph's hand, "yeah.. I guess."

Dolph gently pulls Seth close to him and whispers, "I know I have a long road ahead of me but I'm not giving up."

Seth smiles a little at Dolph and lets him led him towards the hotel restaurant. After Dinner Dolph also takes them to the movies. Roman pays for Dean and himself and Dolph pays for Seth and himself. Dolph curls Seth against him as they watch the movie. Seth at first wasn't certain but then as the movie goes on, he relaxes and cuddles tighter against Dolph. His fingers moving and lacing with Dolph's. Dolph smiles softly and runs his thumb over Seth's fingers. After the movie Dolph walks Seth back to the hotel room and then they share a soft kiss.

Over the next week, every day Dolph spends time with Seth along with Dean and Roman. Slowly Seth begins to trust Dolph and all the gentle touches and kisses make him start to look forward to every minute they spend together. Seth hopes that Dolph feels the same way. Dolph though seemed to keep spending more and more time during the day with them. A couple of times even they slipped away from Dean and Roman and would curl up together speaking softly about their pasts. It was nice and if someone asked he would admit that he was starting to fall for the bleach blond.

Monday though comes too soon and Dolph meets them at the arena. Dolph looks pissed as the trio walk up with their bags, "Randy and Seth have a match."

Roman nods, "Of course they need to continue what they started."

Dolph shakes his head, "Seth isn't wrestling Randy, I'll use my Alpha clause."

Seth shakes his head, "No.. I want to do it."

Dolph shakes his head and goes to speak but Seth reaches forward and gently puts his hand over Dolph's mouth.

Seth looks at him, "I want to do it. You guys can back me up and keep the rest of the Authority off me. I need to prove that I'm still just as good as him."

Dolph frowns behind Seth's hand and when Seth moves his hand he goes to speak again and then Seth silences him again. This time by catching Dolph's lips with his and Dolph closes his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around Seth, kissing him back slowly and gently. Seth pulls away when he needs air and looks at Dolph, smiling softly at him, "trust me."

Dolph can't help but smirk, "Seth.. I would let you throw me over a cliff if you agreed to kiss me like that again."

Dean makes a face, "My teeth are rotting."

Roman rolls his eyes, "lets go."

Seth smiles at Dolph and laces his fingers with the man, letting him take the lead. Seth at that moment knows Dolph feels the same say he did.

* * *

The Main event of Raw starts and Randy enters the arena. The crowd hasn't seen Seth since he was taken out by stretcher. The crowd erupts when familiar music starts. Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield blasts through the arena and Seth stands in the entrance in the crowd in his swat gear. Randy's eyes even go wide as Seth makes his way to the arena. Seth jumps the barrier and then walks into the ring.

Randy growls and looks at Seth, "You heal up nicely. Pity I'm going to put you back on the injured list."

Seth smirks at him, "you can try but you have never won once against me."

Randy smirks at him, "Oh."

Randy and Seth lock up and the match is very back and forth. When Seth starts to win, Kane's music starts and Show and Kane are making their way to the ring with Hunter standing on the stage. When they reach half way down, shield music starts again and Roman and Dean start their way to the ring through the crowd. Hunter starts yelling that no that's not going to happen.

Then another theme sounds through the arena as well. "I'm here to show the world."

Dolph runs out and attacks Hunter. Fights break out all over the arena and in the mess, Seth pins Randy for the three count. Eventually The shield and Dolph stand tall in the ring with The Authority laid out on the ramp. Seth wraps his arms around Dolph and holds Seth close to him as he watches Hunter getting up and glaring at the ring.

Dolph wraps his arms around Seth and whispers in his ear, "This is just the start."

Seth nods and then looks Dolph in the eyes, "this is the start of something."

Dean bounces around the ring and grins then holds out his fist. Roman joins Dean and then Seth pulls Dolph over to them and they add their fists.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later

The Shield didn't stay together as a stable but everyone knew that they had each others backs and that Seth and Dolph where mated. The Authority was still after them but that would never change, they had embarrassed Hunter and Randy. Plus with Roman being the royal rumble winner and Dean going for the IC title, they had painted targets on their backs. Each of them though where finding success individually.

Dolph and Seth worked past what happened and how they started. Eventually Dolph asked Seth to move in with him. That caused the current situation, how all Seth's things where going to fit into Dolph's home.

Seth puts down the last box and looks at Dolph, "You sure about this.. I mean.. I have alot of stuff... and junk.. and two dogs."

Dolph rolls his eyes and pulls Seth against him and kisses him deeply before pulling back, "You need to trust me."

Seth nods and then yelps when Dolph swats him to get him moving. They where finishing unpacking and sorting. Seth had put all his furniture in storage now and the rest had come to the house. Dolph hums softly and contentedly, watching Seth look around the home. Seth for his part loved the house it was a lot bigger then his old apartment.

Dolph though stops when something changes in the air and Dolph takes a deep breath. Seth's scent seems different. Dolph growls deeply when he realized Seth is going into heat again. Dolph then smirks and stalks forward towards the man.

Seth turns when he hears it and whispers, "Dolph?"

Dolph growls and grabs Seth around the waist and pulls him tight against him, "Heat.. Fuck Little one you smell good."

Seth shivers and as Dolph states that he feels his slick start to come from him, "Oh."

Dolph smirks at Seth who melts against him as he grinds their crotches together, "Oh Little one.. I'm going to fuck you over every surface of this house."

Seth moans and presses more against Dolph, watching the older male's eyes glaze over in pleasure, "You better get started then huh?"

Seth then bites his lip as Dolph moves him towards the kitchen island and then hooks his thumbs in Seth's pants, tugging them down and Seth steps out of them. Dolph looks him over and moans at the dampness between Seth's legs. Dolph nips Seth's bottom lip before sliding down his body, running his hands over Seth's chest and then his stomach, watching the muscles flutter under his touch. Dolph kneels in front of him and runs his hands over Seth's hips, "So beautiful."

Seth blushes and Dolph whispers softly up at Seth, watching the younger male squirm under his touch, "I'm going to knot you and make you mine again."

Seth runs his fingers over Dolph's hair, "want to be yours. I always will."

Dolph smirks and strokes Seth's cock, running his thumb over the head. Seth moans and grips Dolph's hair as Dolph takes him in his mouth and then takes Seth cock as deep as he can. Seth pants and moans softly as the heat starts in full and his body goes hot with need. Dolph growls around him and hallows his cheeks, enjoying the sounds coming from Seth. Seth cries out and his knees feel like they're going to give out. Dolph smirks and pulls back, before pulling Seth down. He lays Seth down on the floor and crawls between his legs, "so fucking hot."

Seth blushes and wraps his arms around Dolph, kissing him deeply. He slowly pulls away and whispers, "On the floor really."

Dolph smirks, "First surface. Besides you fell on me."

Seth trembles as Dolph, strokes his cock, "I didn't fall you pulled me down."

Dolph laughs, a deep lustful laugh, "you where going to fall little one."

Dolph leans down and nibbles on Seth's neck, before the other male can say anything back. Seth pants and presses his body against Dolph. Dolph then trails his fingers lower and ghosts them over Seth's entrance that's wet with slick. Dolph growls softly then as he pushes his fingers in and stretches Seth, "Mine again."

Seth whines and arches his hips into Dolph's touch, "Dolph.. Please.. stop teasing me."

Dolph smirks and licks over the faint mating mark still on Seth's neck and then pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock into Seth, watching Seth moan and try to pull him deeper inside him. Seth's body completely relaxed and open to Dolph, his alpha. Seth moans in need and quietly begs dolph to go deeper and knot him. Dolph groans and his fingers run over Seth's hip before hooking Seth's legs over his shoulders and then pulls out and pushes back in. Seth gasps and his hand holds Dolph's arm as Dolph starts a rhythm, watching Seth moan and dig his nails into Dolph's arm.

Dolph whispers in Seth's ear, "So beautiful taking my cock like this."

Seth moans and then cries out when Dolph strokes his cock in time with the thrusts. Dolph growls and starts thrusting harder and his knot is starting to form. Seth mewls softly feeling the intense fullness. Dolph leans over as he thrusts hard into Seth, his knot forming. Dolph snarls and he bites Seth over the old mark. He doesn't draw blood but he reaffirms the mating. Seth cries out as he comes, his hips jerking. The feeling of the knot and the bite making the world go fuzzy.

Dolph whispers softly, "my Omega.. my mate."

Seth pants softly as he comes down and whispers, "my mate. My Alpha."


End file.
